AsuraYuu SMUT: Possession
by NekoHolic
Summary: The tired Yuu come home and find that he can't sleep. When he's going to do something about it, a voice come from his sword... Asuramaru decide to help him, or should be said, play with him. WARNING! Smut, yaoi, and containing sexual depiction!
Been a long time since I uploaded fanfic! And oh my, I almost never use this account, didn't I?

 _Sekali dipake langsung buat beginian, ampun deh..._

Anyway here some of Owari no Seraph fanfic, with Asuramaru x Yuu ship! (My second ship other than Mikayuu. This one deserve more love though, since Mikayu is kinda overrated now.)

 **WARNING: SMUT/LEMON WITH BIT OF PROFANITY! YAOI, WHICH MEAN BOYS X BOYS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Sa te to~ Here we begin. Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

The moonlight shine the ruined the world as usual, and it's late night.

It's a tiresome day after another mission from the stupid Guren, and the fact that Kimizuki is as always, annoyed the crap out of me didn't help at all.

Quickly entered my bedroom, and still with my uniform, I jump into the bed. Not even bothered to take it off until I realize that the belt made me uncomfortable for sleeping. After slight more time in the bed, I finally take everything off and change my wear to a simple white shirt and a short pants. This seems comfortable.

Once again I jump to the bed, but then I realize that my Cursed Gear is still on my bed. I put it on the desk, close the curtain, and once again sleep...

But I can't.

For half an hour, I only nap with my eyes closed, but my mind is somewhere else.

I get tired of it and decide to stay awake just a bit more to calm my mind. Could it be that I'm bored? Or maybe... I'm lonely...?

That sound silly, I'm probably just not in the right mood for sleeping. Maybe something will help it...

Locking the door, I returned back to my bed with my heart thumping slowly. Under the cover, I start to touched myself. At first I touched my nipples, then my hand crawl inside my shorts, ready to jerk it off... Then I felt someone calling me. It made me surprised more than anything else.

 _"Hey, Yuu-chan~ What are you doing?"_

Oh god, Asuramaru? What he's doing at this hour? Oh wait, demons did not sleep, didn't they? Either way, a really bad timing.

"None of your business, Asuramaru. I don't need you right now." I scoff as I returned back to my work, trying to get back to my tempo, but he keep nagging me.

 _"Ahh still as cold as always. So what if I want to be with you even though you don't need me?"_ I can felt his invisible hand clinging to my shoulder, which usually is fine, but not now since I'm trying to concentrating. He's more attached than usual, and it's not like him to show tender emotion like this. Maybe he intentionally come right at this kind of time to ruined my mood.

"Asuramaru! Can't you do it anytime else! I'm busy doing- Ehh... stuff." I blushed, trying to made him go away, but instead, a chuckle heard.

 _"Do what? Oh well, human sure can't help it. What a dirty creature they are... But you? Someone as innocent as you?"_ His tone start to be condescending, or teasing? Either way, it annoyed me and I start to get mad.

"Shut up Asuramaru! Let me do my-" Then I halt as he circle his hand from my shoulder to my neck. I could feel his warm breath and soft chest on me.

 _"Who said I'm going to interfere? I'm just trying to help you... Master."_

Oh fuck, what's wrong with him!? He never use that kind of words to me before... Calm down, he's a demon, so this must be one of his trick. Just shake him off!

 _"I can read your heart, Yuu-chan, and I'm not lying..."_ He start to get more and more close to me, hugging me tightly now. Surprisingly, for someone with such a delicate, slender and small body like him, he's quite forceful.

He start touching my chest and nibbling my neck. He isn't physically there, but I can felt his fang and wet tongue on my skin. I tried to hold back my moaning, and I should send him away before it's too late... But I can't.

"Asuramaru... Just stop! Leave me alone!" With a desperate voice, I shout at him, and somehow it only amuse him even more. _"You're so cute when you're helpless like this... Oh well, it can't be helped then."_

His hand start to travel all around my body, wrapping it as his own toy, claiming it as his personal belonging. I can't do a fight but by resisting the flowing desire and clenched my teeth, but I can't.

After ten minutes of playing with my body, he's now licking my penis with a bored face. _"You're too sensitive, Yuu. It's amusing and fun, but this isn't enough..."_ He hug me tightly, and I know what he's doing. _"I'll borrowed your body for a while. Don't worry, your consciousness will still be there. It won't be fun if you didn't felt it, right?"_

I tried to push him away, but no way I could. My face must be blushing red by now, because I can felt that his existence start to merge with me. We're becoming once for every second, and the sensation is not what you simply could described by words.

"Asuramaru... Stop it...! We're both boys!" That's my last attempt to gave him a reasoning, but I know it's failed when he start giving me his mischievous giggling again.

 _"That's only made it better since we both can felt the same thing together. After all, it's more fun that way."_

With that, I can't do anything but trying to keep myself together as he entered me, and taking over my body. Unlike the last time he possessed me, this one is more gentle and subtle. My consciousness still there, unless that he move my body now.

I can felt his heartbeat increasing as he start touching my body. _"Amazing... Your body is amazing..."_ He whispered in such thirsty tone, and I know what he want. I can imagine he made me bite my arm and made me drink my own blood, because he said it's so delicious.

However, he instead use my hand to grope my nipples. It's harder, rougher than what I do. It didn't felt like I'm masturbating, but someone else is handling me with force. _"Your nipple is also sensitive? Yuu-chan, you're a perfect bottom, aren't you?"_ I start licking my own lips, and clearly, he made me do that.

"Heh, look who's talking..." I tried to speak, and surprisingly, it's the only thing I could do with my body freely now. _"Me? I'm older than you, more experienced... And right now, I'm the one who controlled you."_ He speak on my mind as he touched my penis, and right on the sensitive spot. He keep doing it, forcing me to moan.

 _"Ahhh it felt so good... Yuu-chan, you must be enjoying this, right?"_ He ask me with such a horny voice, and I need to admit, it aroused me. "I could do better than that..." Still trying to play strong, seems it only amuse him as he tried to break me completely into his submission. With faster pace, he jerk my dick now, but he carefully put the pace so I'm not going to cum anytime soon. His lustful moaning echoing in my head as I can't help but moan as well.

 _"My, my... I'm just even start and you already moaning like this? I think you'll break in the end of the night~"_ He tease me again as my right hand pinched my nipples. My tongue also start twisting and dancing inside of my mouth, licking everything, and he made me swallowed my saliva as seems he's really hungry. Normally I won't feel a thing from moving my tongue, but now it felt like someone french kissing me in such a lewd manner.

"Asura... maru... Please..." I tried to call his name, begging for him, but I barely could speak properly with all the stimulation flowing in. _"What is it? I'm trying to enjoyed this."_ He replied with an annoyed tone, seems not happy that I'm interrupting it. When I tried to speak again, he made my tongue twirl inside again, and for me, it felt like he's dominating me with another kiss.

 _"Just shut up and enjoyed it. All that I want to hear is your moan now."_ He put my left hand, the one that he use to jerk my dick, on my mouth, making me lick my finger clean, and then put my saliva in it. He then lube my penis with my own warm saliva, and the result is amazing. He, with his own pace, now handling my dick with his full control. I can't do anything but obeyed him, moaning all my way.

 _"Yuu-chan, your moaning is so sensual... I want more~"_ And with that, he put my right hand on my mouth as well. This time he take out so many of my saliva and put my fingers on my butt, then as he crawled in, he now fingering me with my own right hand. He gently proceed deeper, going in as he see fit, and then finally reached my sweet spot.

 _"There you go~ Ahhh so good!"_ His feminine voice scream inside of me as I drool, moaning even louder, and felt my orgasm building in. "Not yet Yuu-chan, I'll break you, and this will be so enjoyable~" He rapidly thrust into my prostate as my other hand touched the head of my penis like it's his toy.

Normally I would ejaculating already, but even though the pleasure already reach the level beyond my tolerance, he keep preventing me from cumming. Now he put my on all fours position, and milk my prostate as my precum dripping down to my bed.

As he keep dominating me into submission, now my mind can't escape anywhere else but to submit on the pleasure. I don't care if he's a boy, or a demon, or even a vampire. I don't care and can't care about what he is anymore, and who I am anymore. I just want more, I just want him to keep doing it until I break.

"A...su...ra...maru..." I start moaning his name softly, over and over again. He, with a perplexed, yet satisfied tone, whispered to me. _"Oh? You're start falling for me? Seems my little master is not as strong as I see, right?"_ He then gently rub my prostate, giving me more pleasure. Then with a perverted, or maybe, lovable and alluring tone, he embrace me deeply, giving me warmth and pleasure.

 _"Then just break, Yuu-chan~ I'll made you my personal pet, and I'll give you more pleasure than anyone else~"_

He kiss me wildly again as he jerk my dick, forcing me into orgasm as I can't help but moaning his name loudly. With my own hand, he keep trust and assault my prostate until my mind goes blank and pure white, then in the peak of pleasure, I ejaculate all over my bed before I finally collapsed in it.

He just rest inside my body for another few minute, before he let go of the possession and hug me for some quite of time, until I almost fall asleep due to the exhaustion.

The last time I remember is that he kissed me softly and whispered to my ear.

 _"I'll visit you every night, Yuu-chan~"_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **~Epilogue~**

On the next day, everyone is surprised by the unusual behavior of Yuichiro that start cuddling with his own Cursed Gear for the whole day.

 **Yuu** : Ashuramaruuuuu~ ❤

 **Guren** : Dafuq happened with this brat?

 **Shinoa** : Maybe... He just his his puberty? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Yuichi** : Ahaha... Shinoa-san, I don't think that had anything to do with this...

 **Kimizuki** : Maybe this aho just get hit on the head. Never know an aho can get even more aho though.

 **Mitsu** : What so good from cuddling a sword? What a baka...

 **Mika** : YUU-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?

 **Ferid** : *fapping intensifies*

 **Krul** : Congrats, bro. You finally got laid. Took you few centuries to do that.

.

* * *

.

Oh my god, the first time I submitted a smut, and it's... Oh god, I'm such a perverted cat. 0/ / /0

lol I think there must be some grammatical error up there, but it's still better than my work years ago, which just so horrible on the term of grammar and spellings.

Anyway, please comment/review this thing. I wanna hear if I do it right or not. XD

...The next one maybe some Mikayuu?


End file.
